ECG signal quality and skin integrity are important aspects of cardiac monitoring. In clinical practice, maintaining skin integrity without compromising signal quality is often difficult. The purpose of this study is to evaluate the long term effects of different skin preparation techniques on ECG signal quality, skin irritation, patient comfort and cost in telemetry patients. Subjects are randomly assigned to different skin preparation techniques. ECG signal quality, skin irritation patient comfort and cost factors are evaluated at periodic intervals over a 24 hour period. Five subjects have been enrolled in the study thus for and data analysis is pending. Data will be summarized with descriptive statistics. Multivariate statistics will be used to identify differences in skin preparation techniques.